We aren't the only ones
by SnowAndIceForever
Summary: What if the Man in the Moon decided to transport the Guardians to a world where everything was the exact same... Or so they thought. Go through the hilarious reactions and the ridiculous romance as the 2 sets of Guardians meet and try their best to team up and protect the children from the newest threat. (Jack x Elsa) (Bunnymund x OC) (Tooth x OC) (North x OC) (Sandy x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Elsa Winters, the Guardian of Fun and the one and only Winter Spirit. I have the magical ability to control ice and snow. Yes, I'm the one who makes those beloved snow days that frees you from plain old school. I also have the power of Fun. I have platinum blonde hair that I always keep in a messy French braid. I also have light blue eyes that have these silver flecks in them that resemble snowflakes. I wear this light blue hoodie that is slightly cropped so my waist can be slightly visible. I wear these brown short-shorts that were secured by a brown belt. I have this crooked shepherd's staff that helps transmit my powers, but I can be fine without it. I just need it to fly. Responsibility is definitely not my thing, you know? After all, I'm not called 'Little-Miss-Mischief' for nothing.

Now, I'm not the only Guardian out there. Here they are:

Nicola S. Claussen is another Guardian. She's known to kids around the world by 'Santa Clause' or 'Lady Clause'. We usually call her Nora for short. She has a whole workshop to herself- that's where she makes the toys for all the good boys and girls out there during Christmas. Although, yetis do the work, not elves. They're just creepy infuriating little creatures that mess around with electricity and stuff like that. She has long white hair and blue eyes like me. She looks like a 30 year old woman but she sort of acts like an 18 year old girl. And she's really, _really _tall. When she's at her workshop, she wears this red vest, black short shorts and boots. But when she's going outside, she wears this long brown coat with a white fur trim and these high heeled boots with the same fur trim, as if she wasn't tall enough. She is the owner of 2 giant pirate swords and she isn't afraid to use them. She's a really nice woman but she can go from 'Little-Bubbly-Gossip-Girl' to an 'Angry-Jealous-Infuriated' killing machine in 2 seconds, believe me. If she gives you one of her death glares, run and hide, buddy.

Cassandra McSnoozie is another one of the Guardians. She has been dubbed as the 'SandWoman' around the world. We usually call her Sandra. She has the magical ability to control magical golden sand that gives kiddies good dreams. She can't talk, though. She makes images out of golden sand to communicate, like a game of charades. It's a little hard understanding her, though. She is a short stout little woman who is just up to my thigh. She looks like she was made out of golden sand; her golden blonde hair just reaches her back. She wears a dress-robe thingy. She also has golden eyes. Geez, everything about her is golden. She's really sweet but don't be fooled by the innocence on her face. She can be fierce. And by fierce, I mean _really_ fierce. But she's a nice woman. All-in-all, she's just an adorable golden puffball that is covered from inside out in kawaii-ness.

Y. Aster Bonniemund is too, a Guardian. Kiddies all around the world know her from the term 'The Easter Bunny'. She has a whole warren to herself where she paints these eggs with wings and hides them during Easter for kids to find. We call her Bonnie, for short. She's like this giant rabbit with light violet fur with long ears and green eyes. She speaks with this Australian accent. She has this brown cropped leaf top, a strap across her back and a leather belt around her waist, making her look like a tough Amazon. On her belt are 2 wooden boomerangs. Not only that, the strap across her back holds containers with magical daggers in them. The magical part is that when you pull one dagger out, another pops out. Like an infinite amount of daggers. I joke around with her by calling her a kangaroo. I mean, seriously. Giant rabbit, Australian accent, kangaroo? But like Nora, don't mess with her THAT much, you'll never know, a dagger might be lodged through your skull at any moment. But despite that, she's really motherly. Especially to a young boy named Seth.

Toothiano is another Guardian. Dubbed as 'Tooth Fairy', he's the one who creeps into your room, takes the tooth under your pillow and puts a quarter under it. Maybe a dollar if you brushed really good, or whatever. We usually call him Tan, for short. He owns a huge palace up in the sky where he puts the little cases of teeth in large golden pillars. He looks like a hummingbird hybrid, with feathers in the colors of green, purple, and blues covered around him. He has wine violet eyes but he can still looks manly, though, I wonder how. He has these adorable little copies of him that helps him collect the teeth and he doesn't have weapons but his wings are razor sharp, best used for slicing through things. He's enthusiastic, maybe _too _enthusiastic.

We were all chosen by Woman in the Moon, we usually call her Mandy. I've never actually seen her, though.

But I DO know one thing,

We are the only Guardians.

Right?

**(Author's note) So, hello! Um, I'm actually making this new fan fiction for my younger sister. She wanted for me to do this fanfic for sooo long. Anyways, I used Elsa instead of Jacqueline because I ship Jelsa to the MAX. Please don't hate if this is a crappy fan fiction. I don't own ROTG or Frozen (if you count that) just a couple of OC'S. The next chapters will be pretty interesting; this'll only be the introduction. But thank you for reading my fan fiction! Please review! The more you review the more I'll update! Thank you all and see you in the next chapter.**

**- SnowAndIceForever**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ELSA'S POV

"SNOW DAY!"

I gave a small whoop as I flew into the air, delivering another snow day to Arendelle. Snow flurries trailed behind me, then finally, turning into a soft rain of snowflakes.

Arendelle is the place where I called home. I was always here, and I will always be here. Soon, the ground was covered in white freshly fallen powder.

"ELSA!" A familiar voice called. I looked down and saw Jane, by her window, waving to me enthusiastically. Her chocolate locks bounced and her brown orbs were wide with excitement. Jane was like my sister. She was the first to believe in me, and since then, more people started to. Before, I was alone, just walking through people and now, kids can see me. I've never been so happy in my immortal life.

I smiled at Jane Bennett, and waved back. I flew downwards and stepped on her windowsill. She opened her window for me and I stepped inside. I inhaled the familiar scent of her room as I walked inside. Seth was with her. Seth was her little brother, with blonde hair and brownish-gold eyes. Seth likes Bonnie the most, though.

"Elsa! It's been so long!" Jane said as she hugged my leg.

"By 'so long' you mean yesterday?" I chuckled

"Where's Bonnie hop hop?" Seth asked, looking up at me with his big bambi eyes

"Sorry kiddo, kangaroo's busy today." I chuckled as I ruffled his hair

"Are you going to make a snow day today?" Jane asked excited

"Of course I am!" I said. Jane pumped her fists in the air. "Yessss!" she said

"Let me guess, tons of homework?" I smirked

"Take a look." She gestures for her desk, where piles of papers and books were stacked. Once again, I felt thankful that I'm a Guardian and I don't have to go to school.

"Geez, I know that I have to study for a good future but do teachers really have to give us truckloads of homework?" Jane huffed as she plopped down on her bed

I was going to retort when a voice called her from her window. "JANE!"

We hurried over and saw her friends, the ones who helped us in the fight with Patricia Black, our greatest enemy.

"Be there in a minute!" she called. Her friends saw me and waved, I waved back. They were my first believers, and they were pretty cool.

Jane put on a winter jacket and put on her boots. Then she ran downstairs. She walked into her kitchen and went over to get a graham bar. Her mother was there, tinkering at the sink. "Where are you heading, dear?" she asked sweetly

"Just going to the park mum." Jane sad, biting into the bar

"Well, put some warm clothes on. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose," she said

Jane looked at me, and then laughed. She knew that Jack Frost was the name people called me when they thought I was a man. I face palmed. "Why are you laughing, dear?" her mom asked.

"Mom, its Elsa Winters. Not Jack Frost. She's a girl." Jane said in between giggles

"Um… well, okay, dear. Have fun." Her mom said

I followed Jane through her front door and we stepped outside. My feet felt the cool sensation of the snow below me. Her friends waited there.

"Yay! Snow day!" they cheered

"Yay! Snow day!" Jane repeated

"Your welcome!" I say, and we all laugh as we head towards the park.

I smile as I see the kids chat with me. Before, I was just a invisible shadow that no one could see, or hear, or touch. Now I had friends. And family.

"Okay, who wants to have a snowball fight?" I ask excitedly

"Ooh! Me!" everybody said excitedly as they raised their hands

Hoots were heard everywhere. "I'll be the judge!"

"Yay!"

(MINUTES LATER)

"TEAM JANE WON!" I declared

"YES!" Jane and her fellow teammate's fist pumped at the air. They were all sweaty and tired from the earlier snowball fight. The ice walls I made as fortresses for each team were nearly destroyed

"Man, that was fun." Jane said as she collapsed next to me

"Hey Jane!" a voice said. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes approached us. "Oh, hey Elsa!" he said. I remember that his name is Pippo or something.

"That was a good game," Pippo said, sitting next to Jane

"It was, I wish it would happen again." Jane said

"So… a-are you doing anything this Saturday? Y-You know, i-if you wanna hang out?" Pippo asked shyly

Jane sort of blushed. Her cheeks turned slight pink. Did he just ask her out?

"Um… yeah. I-I'm free. We could... you know, hang out?" Jane smiled shyly

Pippo sighed in relief, and then he gave her a small smile. "Cool. Very cool."

Pippo walked off. Then looking back one more time to wave goodbye. Jane waved dreamily, then sighing dreamily.

She must've been off in daydream land or something because her eyes followed Pippo dreamily as he left. I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Jane? Earth to Jaaaaane?!" I said

"Oh…" she said, snapping back to reality

"Is it me or the stench of young love is spreading around here?" I teased

"What? Psh, what do you mean? Pippo? Psssh." She says

"First sign of having a crush: denial." I say

"Elsa! Seriously, what in the world are you talking about?!" she shrieks at me

"Sign number 2: anger." I say

"Elsa! Seriously, stop it!" she whines with dramatic tears in her eyes

"Sign number 3: sorrow." I tease nonchalantly

"Elsa! Stop it before someone hears us!" she whisper-hissed in a panicked tone

"Sign number 4: Panic." I continue

Jane sighs. "Fine. I do like him… but just a TAD bit."

"Sign number 5: acceptance but insisting that it's only slight." I tease

Jane playfully pokes my shoulder. "How about you? Did you ever had a crush?" she asks

I stilled. Crush? I never had a crush. Not now. Not never. And I would never have one.

"No…" I say, my tone turning serious. "I can't."

"Why not? It's-"

"I just can't." I snapped

"Oh, okay…" she says, uncertain

I turn back to her, a soft smile formed on her face. "I'm sorry for snapping at you buddy." I apologize

"It's okay." She smile and show me her full set of teeth. A small hole where her previous tooth stayed there.

Just then, the Northern lights spread throughout the sky, signaling that Nora had called us for something. It must've been important.

"Sorry buddy. Gotta go." I say

I waved goodbye, then flew off.

**Author's note:**

**Hi there! So, this is the 2****nd**** chapter! Got a couple of reviews today!**

**SMr. Freeze: Thank you! Also, thank you for following!**

**The Golden Sun: DEAR GAWD FANGIRLS EVERYWHERE! (LOL)**

**Crazyfangirl257: Thank you very much! :3**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be more interesting! I just want to have a little chapter where Elsa have a little bonding time with her friends. Anyways, see you guys in the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_ELSA'S POINT OF VIEW_

I flew to Nora's workshop with the breeze whipping against my face. I gripped my staff tighter and spread my arms wide, letting the wind seek through me and just feel light weight for once. Of course, I felt like this all the time. Only, I feel much better now. If only I had someone to fly with.

Once the workshop was in view, I flew faster. Then I kicked the upper window open to get in. Before, I wasn't allowed to get in here. Believe me; the yetis caught me every single time. But Nora let me in and it's like my 2nd home now.

Nora was pacing the room anxiously. She stood by the giant globe that flickered with lights. I noticed Tan was already with her, and he looks troubled. Small Tooth, one of his little minions, flew over to me, chirped happily and rested in between my hair locks.

"Nora? What's going on?" I asked

"Ah, Elsa, good to see you. Come, make yourself at home while we wait for the others." She said. A yeti came up to me with a tray of cookies, eggnog, and chocolate.

CHOCOLATE!

I instantly dug in. I'm a serious chocoholic. I can't get enough of it. Good thing I don't get cavities, or else Tan would've freaked out.

A hole appeared, 2 large rabbit ears popped out and Bonnie leaped out of her tunnels. "This better be important, Nora." She said, putting her paws on her hips

A large golden flying race car flew across the room and finally, in front of us. Sandra hopped out from the driver's seat. Sandra is actually a good racer, believe me, I saw her quite a lot of times already.

Sandra made a golden question mark above her head.

"Yes, I now you all are busy but I won't be calling you all here if it wasn't important." Nora said. "Ahem, Tan, would you care to explain?"

"Oh, okay." Tan said, his unusual troubled expression hardening. "My faeries… They're slowly disappearing…"

We gasped.

"I didn't know what happened, i-it's just that…. They're slowly disappearing a-and… Small Tooth's all I got plus a couple more…." Tan said, dropping to his knees. I gave him a sympathetic pat on the back

"H-How can I collect teeth without my fairies? What if the children stop believing?" Tan asked, worried

"Do you think Patricia did this?" Bonnie asked

"Patricia?!" I say, scoffing. "We kicked her butt years ago!"

"I think her but still wants more kicking." Nora says, scrunching up her nose

"But guys, are you sure?" Tan said

"Of course!" Nora said. "Something very bad or good is going to happen. I can feel it!" then she tentatively grabs her chest for good measure. "In my boobs!"

I stifle a laugh. Sandra just rolls her eyes, grinning. Bonnie tries to act serious but she's stifling a smile herself. Tan just rolls his eyes. "Women…" he mutters

"But what will we do about his fairies?" I ask

"We'll have to think about that later. But for now we'll-"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed 5 feet from us. We gasped as we backed away, gazing into the large ball of light. We shield our eyes as we prepare what comes next.

**(Author's note) Hello there! Thanks for reading my new chapter! Anyways, got a couple of reviews here today!**

**The Golden Sun- WE SHOULD! :D**

**Guest(Aya)- Thanks for reading! 1.) It depends on the story's future. 2.) I'm trying to find a picture but if I don't then I have to make one myself. :3 Anyways, I hope this story makes you happy!**

**Guest 1- Thank you for loving it!**

**Guest 2- Thank you! **

**Anyways, if you guys have questions or dares for me OR the Guardians, just review it! The Guardians will have to answer honestly WETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT! *EVIL LAUGH***

**Guardians: What is wrong with this woman? 0.0**

**Anyways, post your questions/dares down below!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_ELSA'S POV_

I pointed my staff towards the light, positioning for whatever is going to happen. The others were too dazed at looking at the ball of light. I've heard about this term of thing before. A light…. Like a transportation? Surely, the sun's radiant glow was not enough to reach where the light was glowing right now, plus, the window was feet away. So it's not a trick of the light. Geez, I'm babbling about scientific nonsense. But still, this means one thing….

Suddenly, 5 figures popped out from the light. And the immensely ball of light was gone.

It just vanished.

Leaving the 5 figures on the ground, piled on top of each other. Choruses of male grunts and a tiny bit of female whines were heard as the 5 people… or rather, creatures, tried to untangle themselves.

"Agh! My beard!"

"Get off me!"

"Ow, my wings."

"Crikey!"

"WHERE'S MY STAFF?!"

The 5 creatures stood up and looked around, their backs turned to us so they don't see us, yet. Me and the others glanced at each other questionably.

"Where the bloody hell are we North?"

"I don't know!"

"Where's Baby Tooth?"

"You're stepping on my staff!"

We unsheathed our weapons. Me gripping my staff tighter, Nora pulling out her sword, Bonnie pulling out her boomerangs, Sandra creating whips, Tan readying his wings. Who knows? These people might be really dangerous. We pointed it to them.

"Who are you?!" Nora demanded, the creatures turned around, unsheathing weapons themselves. My jaws dropped as my eyes fully focused on their appearances. As I glanced at the others, they had the same reactions as well.

I first noticed a tall man, as tall as Nora but an inch or 2 higher. He had white hair and a long beard and blue eyes like Nora. 2 tattoos that had 'Naughty' and 'Nice' on them, just like Nora. He has 2 swords like Nora, and everything else just the same about her.

Then my eyes fell upon a small golden man, with whips in hand. He had golden spiked hair, golden robe on, and golden eyes. He looked like Sandra.

Then this giant rabbit with blue-ish fur and a strap across its back was in my field of vision. He heaved 2 wooden boomerangs, like Bonnie, had green eyes like her, and possibly everything the same about Bonnie.

I glanced at this humming-bird hybrid girl, with green, blue, and purple feathers around her, like Tan. Amethyst eyes glowing and wings. She had mini versions of herself fluttering near her, like Tan.

My eyes finally fell upon a boy, with white silvery hair, piercing blue eyes, pale skin. He wore a blue sweatshirt and brown tan pants. He pointed a wooden staff at us. He looks like…

Me.

I slightly shook my head, as if trying to see if the things that I was seeing were real. It would be impossible! No, it IS impossible that these people look like us! What were they, genetically diverted clones?

The silence was disturbing; we just stood there, gawking at each other.

Until Nora continued talking.

"Who. Are. You?!" she growled. She doesn't like random people busting in her workshop, believe me, I've experienced taking the punishment once, and I definitely DID NOT LIKE IT. So Nora would be probably steamed by now.

"The question is, who are YOU?" the boy with white silvery hair accused

"You're in our home, turf. So speak up!" I growled as I walked near and pointed my staff at his neck

Suddenly, he backed away and waved his staff. Blue, glowing spikes lunged for me….

Ice spikes.

Real or not real? He can control ice and snow!

And he attacked me!

I was fuming.

And fast.

Nobody messes with the ice queen!

Good thing my reflexes were quick, and I raised my hand just as the ice spikes were about to reach me and the spikes turned into puffs of snowflakes; it drifted on the floor gracefully.

The creatures looked flabbergasted, especially the boy. "I-Impossible!" he said

"Elsa!" Nora said, quickly nodding. I got what she meant. I raised my hand, a small ball of ice was formed, and I gave it a wild shake then finally, throwing it at the people. A thick layer of cold mist spread throughout as the ball cracked. We lunged for the creatures.

Minutes later, as the cold mist cleared, we got the creatures in our hands. I had my staff around the boy's neck; Nora had the tall guy cornered with her swords just mere inches away from his face. Bonnie had one of her boomerangs around the other rabbit's neck and she pinned him to the ground. Sandra had her whip around the golden boy, who seems to be completely fazed as he stared at Sandra dreamily. As for Tan, he head locked the hummingbird girl from behind.

"Geez, for women you guys can fight." The boy commented dryly as he struggled from my grasp, but I'm still winning

"Now, tell us who you are, and we'll let you go." I hissed, oblivious to his cockiness

Before the creatures could talk, a familiar voice was heard.

"Guys, let them go."

We turned our heads. There, we saw Mandy herself. She had grayish white eyes and dark blue hair; she looks like a 50 year old with her white dress clinging unto her like a newborn baby. Next to her was a man with the same grayish eyes and dark blue hair.

"Mandy." Nora whispered

"Manny." The guy with the long beard said the same time as Nora. They both glance at each other, cocking an eyebrow.

"Girls, and, guy," Mandy gestured to Tan. "Calm down and let them go."

We glanced at each other.

Then the creatures.

Then at each other.

Then back at the creatures again.

After one full agonizing minute, we slowly but cautiously let them go. We protectively scurried behind Mandy. "Mandy, who are these people?" I asked

"Manny, who are these people?" the white haired boy asked to the man the same time

"Now, before I say anything more, he's the Man in the Moon." Mandy said. "Call him Manny for short."

"But you're Woman in the Moon." Bonnie explained

"Yeah, but he's Man in the Moon, mate." The other giant rabbit said

"Oh how would I know then?!" Bonnie sneered, stepping forward

"That's right, HOW WOULD you know?!" the giant rabbit stepped forward menacingly, trying to scare Bonnie off. Don't even try, you can't scare her.

Bonnie gasped, then her eye brows furrowed. "Oh it's on," she said, she pulled up imaginary sleeves and balled her fists. She charged for him but Nora had to hold her back to avoid any fights. Believe me, Bonnie is a nice woman but don't get a fight with her, she would knock you out so bad that your grandchildren would feel it.

"No fighting, not on my watch." Mandy said, sternly

Bonnie returned back to her position, mumbling to herself all the while.

"Now, you aren't the only Guardians around here." The man said to the creatures

"But, you said we were the only ones!" the man with the long beard said with a thick Russian accent, like Nora. Ugh, why do they act like us too?

"In YOUR world, at least. Don't you know that there are thousands more dimensions out there?" Manny said. "Well, I transported you here in a world where everything is the same in YOUR world, except their genders."

"Like a genderbend?" Nora asked

"Yes, Nora. Like a genderbend." Manny said, nodding

Nora's eyes widened. "How'd you-?"

"Got some… let's just say, interesting facts from my baby here." He snaked an arm around Mandy's waist. I gagged. By the looks of it, almost every one of us gagged too. But… did that mean that… he knew? He knew our secret?

I glanced at my fellow Guardians. They looked troubled, nervous, and pained. We have this secret where nobody knows… except for Mandy and us. It's pretty embarrassing. Who knew that a batch of tough Guardians would love singing and dancing to musicals and songs? We plan to keep it a secret. But now with another copy of us and some dude that has been dubbed as 'Man in the Moon', things will be trickier for us.

"Wait, s-so you know?" Tan asked nervously. I can see a single bead of sweat drop down his forehead

"He knows what?" the humming bird girl asked softly. Out of all of them, I like her the most, for now.

Manny nodded.

Oh God.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He winked

We all sighed in relief.

"Mandy!" Nora accused, putting a hand on her hip. Mandy just chuckled nervously. She promised to keep it a secret.

"Anyways," Mandy said. "We brought you Guardians together because we need you to work together. As you can see, Pitch and Patricia have found a way to cross the boundaries of the time dimensions located in between your dimensions and they found a way to locate each other. We observed them for a while and found out that they are plotting something very bad."

"Who's Pitch?"

"Who's Patricia?"

"Pitch is the Boogeyman, Patricia is the Boogeywoman. Like all of you, they are genderbent. Now, if only we ourselves could stop them, but we couldn't. So we're counting on you to stop them. The world's fate is in your hands, or most likely, the children's fate is in your hands. Before they could spread any fear, you must do something. " Manny said

"Now, introductions!" Mandy said, excited

She pulled Nora and the dude with the long beard by the arm and made them stand together. "This is North, and she's Nora. They're both Santa Clausses." Mandy said. Nora crossed her arms, North sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Then, Manny pulled Bonnie and the other giant rabbit together. "He's Bunny, she's Bonnie. Both Easter Bunnies." The 2 awkwardly twiddled their thumbs

Mandy gestured for Sandra and the other golden man to come forward. They did what they have been told. "He's Sandy, she's Sandra. Sandman and SandWoman." Sandra smiled politely; Sandy seemed to be too dazed gazing at her face to notice.

Then, Manny took Tan and the humming bird girl by their arms. "She's Toothiana, he's Toothiano. Both Tooth Fairies." They both smiled and waved nicely, their little fairy minions flying to each other, chirping excitedly

"And finally…." Mandy took me by my arm and positioned me next to the guy with the white hair. "He's Jack Frost, and she's Elsa Winters. Guardians of Fun and Winter Spirits."

**(Author's note) Hello! So, I finally updated a new chapter! And let me say, thank you for the Reviews!**

**The Golden Sun- WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE! TO THE NEW AGE! WELCOME TO THE NEW AGE! TO THE NEW AGE! LOL, I kept on laughing at your review! :D**

**Happypenguin177- Oooooooooo! Thank you! :D**

**Guest- Thank you! And don't worry, I will definitely keep it up!**

**Guest 2- LOL, sorry, I can't help myself. :3**

**Guest3- Thanks! And none taken! :)**

**Also! One reviewer dared a Guardian! Let's begin, shall we…? *evil laugh***

**Kat: Hi my names kat I always introduce myself when I start reviewing for a new story and give a few facts like for example: I Ship jelsa like crazy too, I love music, I LOVE FANFICTION! , anyways I love your story its really good so far and I can't wiat till chapter 4 ! I like how you came up with the names for the other guardians *is sudenly reaminded of coraline* I have a dare for jack : jack I dare you to take off your hoodie or shirt or whatever and start dancing and singing: to sexy for my shirt! I know I'm going to get hated a lot for this but me and my friend came up with this and a lot of other stuf during our lunch pieriod and started luaghing our heads off. And I kinda want to see it see ya in the next chapter bye**

**Hello Kat! Thanks for reviewing! Alright, let's make your dare happen! JAAACK!**

***Jack walks in* **

**Jack: What?**

**A reader wants you to take your hoodie off and dance to 'too sexy for my shirt' right now.**

**Jack: WHAT?! No way!**

***Grabs 2 butcher knives and starts to slowly sharpen them in a very unattractive and menacing way*Soon….**

**Jack: on second thought, maybe I should**

***Fan girls scream uncontrollably* **

***Jack takes off his hoodie***

***Fan girls scream even louder***

***Elsa faints***

***A trickle of blood runs down my nose and I try hard not to scream***

***Jack dances around***

**Jack: I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt**

**So sexy it hurts**

**I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan**

**New York and Japan**

***Jack continues dancing***

***Everybody faints***

**Anyways, leave more dares! Oh, and see you in the next chapter!**

**-IceAndSnowForever**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_ELSA'S POINT OF VIEW_

When our shoulders brushed, I had a weird sensation by my shoulder. It was like getting electrocuted by thunder but in a good way.

I took a deep breath as I hugged my mid-section. I felt my finger tips going cold; I tried my best to repeat my mantra over and over again.

_Love will thaw._

_Love will thaw._

_Love will thaw._

Funny, because I'm not even allowed to be in love.

"Hello? Elsa? Are you dead?!" Bonnie joked by waving her hand in front of me. I must've been lost in thought, I ended up staring into oblivion

"Ha-ha, funny." I scowled. She knew I was already dead.

"Anyways, Tooth and Tan, don't worry. Your faeries aren't missing." Mandy said

"WHAT?!" The 2 fairies exclaimed

"My fairies aren't gone?" Tooth asked, hopeful

"Where did you take them?!" Tan exclaimed

"Don't worry, somewhere, out there in a remote island, a giant herd of flying Tooth Fairies are out there, playing on the warm sand, enjoying the sun, drinking coconut juice…" Manny sighed, dreamily. "In other words, they'll be alright."

"But why did you take them?" Tooth asked

We all raised an eyebrow at them.

"We'll give you all tasks for you guys to get to know each other. But before we do, you guys have to spend time with each other. Well….. You know what I meant." Manny said, ignoring Tooth's question

"Also, Nora, would you mind them staying here at your workshop for a bit?" Mandy said

"WHAT? But-"

"Alright, good luck, Guardians. We're counting on you." Manny declared

Then they disappeared.

Just that.

"So…." We all said at the same time

The silence was torture. The Frost dude was giving me memories…. Of my past.

I felt my expression sadden. Oh how it pains me to remember my sister, how I left her. I tried to forget it, and just accept that she was dead. Like me, except I couldn't die for the 2nd time. I wonder if he too, had a sister or brother which he longed to see and hug. I bit my lip, trying hard to not cry.

I saw my fellow Guardians glance at me; they noticed my expression and gave me a pitying glance. Hey know my past, only they know.

After another agonizing minute, Nora finally spoke out. "Excuse us, for a minute." She said and she ushered us all into her office. We felt all the other creatures eyes follow us as Nora slammed her door shut and locked the door.

"How can we do this?" Bonnie asked, gripping her ears. She always did that if she's nervous or anxious, or both.

"What if they'll know? What if they already knew?!" Tan asked

"Hey, relax guys. There's no way that they'll know." Nora said nonchalantly. But her mood turned serious. "But this'll be hard, though. No singing OR dancing until they're gone."

We all groaned. It was like our addiction to sing and dance. I mean, we did it whenever we could, sometimes we would record covers together. Or make up hilarious rap songs that would make us rolling over, clutching our bellies. Music was our light in the darkness.

"I don't understand, why should we keep it a secret?" I ask out loud. They looked at me like I had asked them to walk on hot coals. Sandra made a golden question mark, as if asking _you don't know?_

Finally, Bonnie sighed impatiently. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, we've been through this, right?" she put her paw on my shoulder

"Um, no, we haven't." I raised my eyebrow, what in the world they were talking about?

"Oh, right." Bonnie said, quickly

"You see, Elsa, singing and dancing isn't just a hobby." Nora explained

"It isn't?" I ask

"No, it also has a power." Tan exclaimed with a dreamy sigh

"What power?"

"Whenever we sing…" Nora glanced at each and every one of us. "A powerful wave of emotional elements spread throughout parts of the world and to the people around us. It means that whenever we sing or dance a song, the mood of the song affects the people around us. And to the world."

"What kind of emotion wave?" I ask, slightly confused

"It depends on the song." Nora said

"Say, if your singing a love song, the people around you feel romantic and dreamy." Bonnie added

"Or if your singing some rock and roll stuff the people around you feel awesome!" Tan pumped his fists in the air

Sandra made a golden violin and a question mark above her head. "Yes, Sandra, if you're playing classical, the people around you feel fancy." Nora smiled

"Oh, so that's why Jane swoons whenever I sing 'A Thousand Years'." I chuckle

"But what are we going to do about…. Them!" Bonnie pointed to the window, which overlooks the other Guardians; they were huddled in a circle, softly mumbling

"I dunno, all we have to do is wait for… the, um, Moons." Nora said

I sigh as I sit on her desk. The hard wood creaks softly as I sit on it. I look down at my feet.

"Look, Elsa, I know that your memories of your sister are coming back to you, and I'm really sorry for that." Tan glided over to me and he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder

"Nah, I'm okay." I say, but in reality, I'm not.

We stayed there silent; I just stared at my feet. If only they knew how I felt, of course they don't. All those 300 years, I have longed to see the real me. I already did, but why do I still feel like something is missing? Like a giant void was in my heart and only 1 thing can fill it?

"_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X,_

_With a dream and my cardigan."_

We turned our heads and saw Tan absentmindedly sings a song. Nora smiled and joined in.

"_Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),_

_Am I gonna fit in?"_

The voices of the 2 were amazing, soon, Bonnie joined in, adding to the beautiful melody.

"_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time._

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign."_

Sandra grinned and she began to knock on the wood to the beat, creating a drum like sound.

"_This is all so crazy,_

_Everybody seems so famous._

_My tummy's turnin' and I feel kind of home sick._

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous._

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And a Jay-Z son was on,"_

They scoot near me; as if waiting for me to join in. I let out a nervous giggle.

"_And a Jay-Z song was on,"_

They scoot nearer. Shoot.

"_And a Jay-Z song was on!" _

They go silent. They gesture their hands to me, as if saying _'Well…? Go on!'_

A small smile suppresses my lips; I burst out like an immortal Rachel Rae.

"_So I put my hands up _

_They're playing my song_

_The butterflies fly away!"_

The others join me, Sandra makes an awesome music beat.

"_I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
>Movin' my hips like yeah<br>I got my hands up,  
>They're playin' my song<br>I know I'm gonna be OK  
>Yeah, it's a party in the USA<br>Yeah, it's a party in the USA."_

We all hoot and slap hands. Another successful jam, like always.

"Alright, let's get out there before they think we've been in a coma or something." Nora jokes, we all chuckle.

"Wait, we just sang something upbeat, right?" I said

"Yes."

"Well, are the people out there going to feel happy or something?"

"Yes, they would." Nora nodded

Nora unlocked the door, and we stepped outside. The other… um, Guardians, separated and smiled at us. I guess they were telling the truth about the 'emotional singing' thing.

"So, um, yeah. Welcome to my workshop. I'm Nora." Nora said

The man with the long white beard stepped up. He smiled at her… sweetly. "I'm North." He held out his large hand

Nora smiled back, and she shook it.

"Ooh, is this chemistry or what?" I joked

"NO!" they both bellowed, Nora smacked me upside the head

"Ow!" I say, "Oh, sorry, did I ruin the moment?" I ask innocently

It was now Bonnie who smacked me upside the head.

"Ow!"

**(Author's note) Hello! So, thank you guys for the amazing reviews! **

**The Golden Sun- FEEL THE WRATH OF MY MAGICAL GIRL JUGS!**

**Happypenguin177- Thank you! :)**

**Guest- Thank you for laughing! I kept on laughing myself, :3**

**Theburningfrost- Thank you very much! I luv ya too!**

**Some of you folks dared the Guardians! **

**Guest(kat)- OMG THANK YOU! YOU MADE MY DREAMS COME TRUE! When I was reading my dare I litterly had 10 seasurs! XD. I loved this chapterit was amayzing ! I loved how the girls and tan kiked the other guardians butts! I love your story ! I really hope jack isn't mad at me , I only did the dare for entertanment for the other readers , also I have another this ones for elsa. Elsa please don't hate me for this I swer I only do this for entertanment for other readers. Elsa I dare you to jump into a pool of boiling hot water. Anyways see ya in the next chapter bye! P. S. Thank you! :)**

**Hello again, kat! Thank you for loving this story! **

**Jack: Ooh, and don't worry. I'm not mad at ya, *winks***

**Stop your flirting, lover boy. Anywhoozers, ELSA!**

**Elsa: *walks in* wut?**

**A reader wants you to jump in a pool of boiling hot water.**

**Elsa: WHAT? NO I WON'T-**

***grabs her beloved bar of chocolate and threatens to throw it in the burning fireplace* What did you say again?**

**Elsa: NUUUU! NOT MY CHOCOLATE! Fine, I'll do it.**

***minutes later***

**Well, whatchya waitin' for? Jump in!**

**Elsa: I'm not really sure if I should-**

***low demonic roar* DO IT!**

**Elsa: Argh! *jumps in***

***few seconds later***

**Elsa: AAAAGH! HOT! HOT! HOT! *she jumps out of the pool, running around like her butt was on fire***

**Jack: *walks in* is anyone calling me?**

**No one's calling you, moron.**

**Jack: I thought somebody said 'hot' so yeah.**

***smacks him upside the head***

**Jack: OW!**

**Anyways, on to the next dare/question!**

**Randomreviewer: I like it! Oh, and question for Elsa. What would happen if all the chocolate in the world was gone?**

**Hi Randomreviewer! Geez, you really are random aren't you?**

**Elsa: I would probably cry and bawl like this: 'NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! NOT MY PRECIOUS CHOCOLATE!'**

***covers ears* did you know that some people here loves their eardrums? Anyways, next dare/ question!**

**Elvisrules14:** **... Well then... That was interesting! I LOVE the thing about musical numbers! I would do that too if it wouldn't get me sent to the crazy house! I dare Elsa and her Guardian group to sing and dance Peron's Latest Flame! Oh my gosh, I was listening to the Madonna and Antonio Bandera's version and AS SOON AS I READ THAT, I just pictures Elsa walking into the room singing one particular lyric at the top of her lungs, oblivious to the Guardians in the room. (See if you can figure out which one. ; ])**

**Hi Elvis! Jeez, I thought you were dead or something. *realizes what I said* 0.0 No offense…. *hides in corner***

***Genderbent Guardians sing at the top of their lungs***

_**ELSA: At the watering holes of the well-to-do  
>I detect a resistance to<strong>_

_**OTHERS: Precisely**_

_**ELSA: Our heroine's style**_

_**OTHERS: We're glad you noticed**_

_**The shooting sticks of the upper-class**_

_**Give her an inch  
>Aren't supporting a single ass<br>That would rise for the girl**_

_**She'll take a mile**_

**Un-genderbent Guardians: O-O The fudge?**

**Anyways, thank you guys for reviewing! The more you review, the more I update!**

**Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**

**-SnowandIceforever**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_ELSA'S POV_

We all spread out. Tan flew over to Frost dude and Bunny. Tan said something and they all laughed.

I moved to fly up to a beam up in the ceiling, when Bonnie pulled my arm back. "Stick with me, mate," she mumbled. "I'm nervous."

I nodded. Just then, Tooth flew near us. She smiled brightly; I had an instant good vibe towards her. We smiled back. "Hi! Elsa and Bonnie, right?" she asked. We nodded.

"You're Toothiana, right?" I ask

"Aaw, shucks, call me Tooth." she said

"It's so nice to have fellow women around. It's been a long, _long, _time since I've seen another immortal girl." She said happily

"Aaw, poor you, we know how boys are." I said sympathetically

"How'd ya live with that?" Bonnie asked

"Ugh, seriously, sometimes I feel more of like a mother! Constant fights, especially Bunny and Jack." She frowned and shrugged

"Believe us; we've been like that before." I commented

I looked around. People were talking loudly.

"Hey, you guys wanna come over to my home?" I ask. "We could talk better there."

"Yeah, sure. But, where is your home?" Tooth asked

"Yeah, mate, I didn't know ye had a home." Bonnie scoffed

"Where'd you think I stayed? In the middle of a forest?" I said, raising an eyebrow. Bonnie protectively put her paws up in the air.

"Alright, let's go." I hovered feet from the ground. Tooth, with a flutter of her wings, followed my gesture.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. I can't fly!" Bonnie said

"Oh, right." I say, dropping to the floor. "Bonnie, can you reach the North Mountain? That huge mountain by the east of Arendelle? You'll see a giant ice castle there."

"I'll try." Bonnie nodded. "Okay, see ya there."

With a tap of her foot, a hole under her appeared and she dived in.

"She can make tunnels?" Tooth asked excitedly as we flew off towards the big window. "She's just like Bunny!"

"Of course, mostly we're almost the same people." I answer.

"Hey Nora!" I shout, Nora turns to me (who seem to be engrossed in talking to a specific white bearded man). "We're just going somewhere! Turn to Northern lights on if you need us!" Nora nodded, and we flew out

A few minutes later, my giant ice castle was in view. I made it myself. People would've thought that it would take it YEARS to build this place, in reality; it only took me 1 minute. Believe me, I counted. The walls shone in its light blue hue. The balcony stood out from its place, shining like a thousand sapphires. Towers of all sorts shone high and mighty. The ground was covered in white, fresh, snow

"Wow…" Tooth said, adorned. "You made this?"

"Yep." I nod, proud. We stop in front of my ice gates, waiting for Bonnie. That's when a hole appeared in front of us, and Bonnie hopped out. "Brr, it's freezing!" she complained, hugging her shoulders.

I pushed my doors open, giving it a loud creak. "Welcome to my home!" I announce, spreading my arms wide. The stairs intertwine and a frozen crystallized fountain stood in the middle. Pieces of furniture stand. A couch, a table with chairs, a chandelier, and boxes and boxes of chocolate.

"Come," I say, sitting on the couch

"Holy crap, Elsa ye may be an irresponsible gumby but man ye can make a castle," Bonnie commented as she looked around

"I mean, look at this place!" Tooth said, flying around

"Well, what can I say? Do not underestimate a good designer." I shrug, smiling

"Anyways…." I sit on the floor. Bonnie and Tooth follow me. "Question time! We should all give a deep, dark secret." I grin mischievously. "You have to give a secret or else your forced to say it in front of EVERYBODY."

Tooth and Bonnie bit their lip. "Alright, we will, but YOU have to say something too." Tooth said, Bonnie giggled. "Yeah, or else ye will be forced to tell everybody." Bonnie grinned at me, wiggling her eyebrows

"F-Fine," I huff, crossing my arms. "Okay, you go first, Tooth."

"Well… um…" Tooth said, rubbing the back of her neck. "You see… I have this addiction for…"

"For what?" me and Bonnie said in unison.

"For…. Um, sweets?" Tooth said, sheepish

"SWEETS?!" we asked, unbelievable.

"But yer the frickin' Tooth Fairy for Pete's sake!" Bonnie said

"Do you get cavities?" I ask

"No, guess its part of the Tooth Fairy deal I guess," she shrugged

"Ooooookkkkaaaaay," I say, then turning to Bonnie. "Your turn."

"Well…." She shrugged sheepishly. "A few years ago, it was Easter. And, well…. Let's just say I had an 'accident' at my warren"

"What kind of accident?" Tooth ask playfully

Bonnie stays silent.

"Come on, Bon-Bon, you have to tell us!" I say

"Bon-Bon? Seriously?" she raises an eyebrow

"Come on, just tell us!" I whine

"Fine! I fell in my dye pool." She admitted, putting her paws up in the air. Tooth and I started laughing.

"You… fell in… your dye pool?" I say in between laughs

"That meant… that you'll be… a multicolored mess by then?" Tooth laughed

"Yeah, I couldn't take the paint off and it was already Easter." she sighs. "One kid saw me, and she thought that I was a unicorn and starting asking if I could fart rainbows." She scoffed. We all laughed so hard, I snorted.

"Alright, Elsie, your turn." Tooth says

"Don't call me tha-" I stop, then I look at the reflection in the wall. It reflects our face, but something- or someone- was behind us. A familiar green feathered creature was about to lunge at us with a sinister smile. 2 figures with a staff at hand and 2 bunny ears sit at the window. Bonnie seemed to notice, too, before he could shock us, we spoke up.

"We can see you, Tan."

"Argh! Every. Single. Time!" we heard him groan and playfully kick the wall. He'd been trying to prank us ever since we pranked him once. Obviously, he always failed.

"How'd you guys see me?"

"Ye ever wondered what else could that wall do?" Bonnie grinned as she pointed to the wall, which clearly showed our reflections

"Dude, you should try using different methods. That was way too easy." Frost dude commented. He was propped up against the window

"How'd did you find my home?" I ask, raising an eyebrow

They glanced at each other rather… nervously. "Um, we just stumbled upon here a-and-"

"You followed us, didn't you?"

They all chuckled nervously

"Get out." I say, firmly

"What were you guys talking about?" Frost dude said, geez, I should really stop calling him 'Frost dude'

"Girl stuff." Tooth said

"What kind of girl stuff?"

Bunny whispered something in his ear. "Eew, what? Gross." Jack said

"No, not THAT kind of girl stuff." Bonnie sneered

"Just get out," I say as I ushered them out

"But-"

"Just, get out." I say, then I zapped my ice at the floor, and a large snow monster was constructed with sharp shards of ice sticking out. Bonnie and Tooth squealed in delight.

"Marshmallow, could you take care of them for me please?" I say. Marshmallow nodded, he scooped the 3 up, and began to caringly caress their cheeks.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" Bunny said. Bonnie and Tooth kept on laughing, they were rolling on the floor.

"No, no, Marshmallow, I didn't mean by THAT. I MEANT THAT YOU HAVE TO THROW THEM OUT." I sneer, trying hard to not laugh

"Oh, yes, very sorry." Marshmallow boomed. Then, he stomped out to the door and I heard their screams as they were thrown into the air. Marshmallow slammed the door close and seated himself at the bottom of the stairs.

Once they were gone, we laughed until our stomachs hurt.

**(Authors Note) Hello there! I got a new chapter for you guys! So, this chapter is a bit humorous, and I hope you like it!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2- Thank you! :3**

**The Golden Sun- Ooh! I made a new song! It's called: 'When Nora gets mad'. I don't own this, though**

_**Jingle bells, go to hell**_

_**I hope you die today! **_

_**Santa's comin' to kill you**_

_**And there's nothing you can say!**_

**Nora: I never sang THAT. 0_0**

**Yeah, suuuuure you didn't.**

**ProGamer13- Hi there! Oh, and to do it you have to click on 'New Story' at your account, and you just have to follow the steps given. Good luck!**

**Mariovsluigi- Thanks! I'll definitely keep this going!**

**Happypenguin177- Thank you! *puts on fancy mustache and bows***

**Guest- Thanks! I had trouble in picking the song but I chose 'Part in the USA' instead!**

**Elvisrules41- Go Elvis! *puts on spandex glasses and boogies away***

**Elsa: I didn't mean to ruin the moment, though. I was just stating facts.**

**Anyways, none of you gave dares though. *sad face***

**See you guys **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_THIRD PERSON_

The 3 new friends laughed and talked when the 3 boys were gone. They were surprised on how much they all have in common. Tooth shared a lot of information about the boys. The 2 shared some interesting facts about the current world. Apparently, Jack had a best friend in their world named Jamie who was, according to Tooth, looked and acted the same as Jane. Bonnie cautiously asked if Bunnymund had known a little girl which she described as Seth. Tooth said that Bunnymund indeed had had known and loved a little girl named Sophie.

"It's like everything's the same but the genders!" Elsa exclaimed

"Duh, it is," Bonnie said

Just then, a wave of multicolored lights streamed throughout the sky. The Northern lights.

"Well," Tooth said, hovering. "Guess they need us back."

The 3 friends nodded, and off they went.

/

Everyone was rounded up in the workshop. The Genderbent Guardians nervously twiddling their thumbs. Of course, they were a little mad at Mandy for telling Manny their little secret. To say that telling other people will be an understatement. No one should know about their secret power, it was too powerful for anyone to know.

A soft light was emitted in the room, and the 2 moons appeared, looking surprisingly content.

The 3 girls stand side-by-side, nodding to each other.

"Well, seems like you have spent some time together," Mandy said, smiling at the girls

"Like we said, we'll all give you tasks. And we'll provide you some guides to help you with them. So here they are, you'll be quite surprised, though." Manny said. Mandy looked at him, shaking her head. As if asking: '_are you sure?' _Manny slowly nodded. We glanced at each other confused.

Manny took out a small silver whistle with 3 stars engraved on it. Manny blew it, and a small, high pitch tone was heard. After a few minutes, the ground started to shake softly. Everyone gave a low screech as they stumbled to regain their balance. Yetis from various stations grumbled in despair as the toys fell to the floor with a thud. "Look!" Nora pointed a shaking finger to the big window. There, were 3 small meteorites falling towards the workshop. They looked like shooting stars, actually.

Everybody screamed as the meteorites landed feet from them. They all jumped back as smoked spread around.

When the smoke cleared, 3 girls stepped out.

One of them had long light brown hair that was kept in a ponytail and deep wine violet eyes. She had a white shoulder-less top on and light blue short-shorts. Vine-like corsages intertwined around her arms. On her right shoulder was a musical note tattoo. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a silver musical note as a pendant. She wore sandals that were intertwined around her legs. She looks like a 14 year old, maybe the oldest.

Next to her was a smaller girl with lilac hair and dark brown eyes. A mint green hoodie and a short purple skirt clung unto her like a new born baby. A brown belt was around her waist and a terrifying sword was strapped to it. On her feet were gladiator shoes. She looked 13 or something.

The last was the smallest of them. She had dark blue hair in 2 pigtails. She had bright grayish eyes. On her was a red sparkly t-shirt and a long dark blue jacket over it. She wore a white skirt and on her feet where white sandals. She looks the youngest of them, maybe still a kid. Probably 11 or something.

"Guardians, meet the Stars! A.K.A, my daughters!" Manny said proudly

Our jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"You guys have daughters?" Jack exclaimed

"Seriously, I don't think that's possible!" Elsa added

"Believe me, it is." Mandy nodded. "Now girls, be polite."

The tallest, with the brown hair smiled and playfully curtsied. "Hi, I'm Eve. Maker of music, star from the right."

The girl with the lilac hair smiled. "Hi! I'm Emi! But call me Lily. Protector and healer, star from the left." She twirled her sword around like a baton

The youngest smiled and waved. "Hi! I'm Ozy! Bringer of joy, star in the middle. Do you have some food?" she asked innocently

"Ozy! You just ate minutes ago!" Lily scolded

"Just kidding" she pouted

Eve hovered over to Nora and huddled them together. "Just so you know, I know your secret,"

"You do?!"

"Yep," Eve nodded proudly. "I'm the one who even gave it to you! I just figured that it would be suitable, I have no idea why you have to keep it a secret though."

Now the other Guardians were confused on what they were talking about.

"Now, Guardians, they'll help you in your tasks. If you complete them all successfully, a great surprise will be waiting for you." Manny said

"Alright, good luck."

And they disappeared.

Again.

"Look, like mum and dad said, we'll help you in the tasks they made, but you'll be the one doing it, not us. But before we start explaining…." Lily said. Eve and Ozy moved around in lightning speed, separating the boys from the girls. Elsa, Nora, Bonnie, Tooth, and Sandra stood at one part of the room. While Jack, North, Bunny, Tan, and Sandy stood at the other.

"First of all, boys, I'll give you one helpful tip." Eve turned to the boys, who sent questionable looks to each other. "Don't ever, EVER, mess with the ladies." She pointed a finger to the girls, who just raised eyebrows. "Seriously, be afraid. They're not what they look like. One wrong move and your head could get chopped up in pieces and be served with those little stick-thingies."

The boys turned silent, glancing at each other. Then, finally, laughing their heads off. Well, except for Tan, though. He's been with these girls for decades and it was definite that they shouldn't be messed with. Guess these guys were on the wrong turn. Even Sandy was silently sniggering.

"Um, guys, I really, _really, _recommend that you shouldn't do that." Tan said nervously as he saw the girl's faces go red in anger. This is NOT going to end well.

"Seriously, mate, don't tell me yer scared of these sissies over here." Bunny said

"Look at them! They could barely even lift a sword!" North continued

Tan sighed, and then backed away, trying to protect himself from the girl's next move.

Good thing he did, though. As the boys continue their mocking, the girl's growled and furrowed their brows. Nora pulled out her sword, and then throwing it directly at North. Bonnie pulled out a dagger, and then sent it plummeting towards Bunny. Sandra made a golden bow and arrow then sent it flying towards Sandy. Elsa, now with a sharp ice spike in hand, threw it towards Jack. The girls' weapons whipped past the boys', lodging through the wooden wall behind them, barely missing the boys' head.

The boys stopped laughing after that.

"Like I said, don't mess with the ladies." Eve mocked


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_THIRD PERSON_

The girls smirked as they raised their chins proudly. "Why you aren't laughing now?" Nora teased. The males only stayed silent as they secretly trembled in fear. Meanwhile, Tan stood at a corner, trying hard to not laugh at the terrified faces of his fellow males.

"Also one thing," Lily turned to North and his gang. "Don't worry about your holidays at your dimension. Mom and Dad got that cleared."

"How? How can I make Christmas presents from here?"

"How can I paint my eggs from here?"

"How can I bring snow days and fun from here?"

"How can I collect teeth from here?"

Sandy made a small golden bed above his head, accompanied by a question mark.

"Don't worry. Every element they make here makes a clone in your dimension." Ozy explained as she sipped her eggnog. "For example, every Christmas present Nora makes here gets cloned and delivered to your universe. Same goes for all of you. And you guys could just do your thing when you get back."

The others sighed in relief.

"Now that we have everything cleared, we'll give you your first task." Eve declared. "Your first task is…." She stopped, suspenseful

"You have to go tooth hunting."

Our jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!" Tooth and Tan said at the same time

Ozy shrugged. "Why not? Your faeries aren't here. So it's up to you to collect the teeth. You don't want those little lights flickering off, don't you?" she pointed to the giant globe. Several lights have started to go out. We cannot afford this.

"But-" they all said

"No buts, you have to do it. You don't want Pitch B**** and Patricia the W**** to hurt your precious little kids, right?" Lily stated

"Yeah, but-"

"Like we said, you have to do it. For the kids. Good luck."

Then, they vanished.

Nora loftily sighed. "Well, guess we gotta do it. Philistia! Get the sleigh ready." She called, Philistia nodded, pink bow bobbing and all. Another yeti handed her usual long coat and slapped on her Beret, Nora's not even French. She just liked to wear it. She led the rest of them towards the docking station.

"You have a sleigh, too?" North asked excitedly as he caught up with Nora

"Yep, it's not just a sleigh, though. It can be turned into something else." Nora slyly grinned. Who knew a badass sleigh would turn even more badass with just a removal of the reigns, and poof! Nora swung the giant wooden double doors open. Yetis scurried as they prepared to take the sleigh out.

There, stood a red carriage with colors of green, yellow, and pink highlighting the edges. The reindeer were hoofing around rather limply, their solid gold antlers shining.

A yeti came up to Nora and grumbled something. "What? Reindeer? Sick?" Nora said, astonished. "Aaw, the poor creatures. Its fine, let them rest. "

"B-But who will be pulling the sleigh?" Tooth asked

"No one has to. You just need someone to drive." Nora fumbled in her coat pocket and pulled out a small keychain with a small glittery Christmas tree on it. On the tree was a small red button. She pressed it and you could hear the same sound when you turn your car on. Just then, the sleigh began to shake, the yetis backing up. The other Guardians uncertain on what was gonna happen when meanwhile Elsa was giddy with excitement.

"What? There's no way I'm climbing into a glittery girl sprinkled…." Jack said, but he shut his mouth when he saw what happened next.

Just then, the landing gears folded up then descended in within the sleigh. Replacing it were 4 racing tires. The sleigh's front was replaced by a shiny car hood. The reigns were removed and out popped a black leather steering wheel. The hard wooden seats were replaced by leather. The back of the sleigh was replaced by a badass back tail thingy or whatever. The turbulence revved. Metal wings popped out from the back. The giant metal skis popped out from the side, making it accessible on the ice. The sleigh now turned into a giant full time flying badass sports car.

"Sleigh…" Jack continued

Nora scoffed, "Alright, one ride. That's it." Jack climbed in, followed by everyone except for the 2 pooka's. "What are you 2 waitin' for? Get in!"

"There's no way I riding that metal death trap of your even if it's the last thing I'll do." Bonnie stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Same with me," Bunny said

North hauled them both in.

"Hang on; this is going to be a bumpy ride." Nora said as she set herself on the driver's seat

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, is this the only car without the bloody seatbelts?" Bunny frantically said

"Who needs them?" Nora cackled, and then stomping on the pedal, the car sped off.

The car dangerously skidded through the icy tunnels, revving towards ice peaks. Before, you could only hear the terrified screams of one pooka but now there are 2. Meanwhile, the 2 Guardians of Fun were indeed enjoying every moment of this, whooping and laughing the whole way. The 2 golden puffballs just smiled sheepishly at each other as they stayed put in their seats. The 2 Tooth Fairies just stayed put in their seats as they grabbed on for dear life. Meanwhile, Nora chuckled as she grabbed on the steering wheel tight.

The scar finally busted out of the ice and unto midair.

Elsa noticed the 2 terrified pooka's practically clinging unto each other. "Hey Bon-Bon!" Elsa called, grimacing. "Having fun with your snuggle buddy there?" Bonnie glanced at Bunny, who was clinging unto her, and then she sheepishly scurried away. Jack couldn't help but laugh and the 2 Guardians of mischief slap hands.

"Alright, Tooth and Tan, your lead. Where are we going?" Nora said as she peeked at us from the drivers seat

"Hmm…." The 2 fairies scratched their chins, thinking hard.

**(Author's Note): Hello there! Sorry if I hadn't made an author's note in the last chapter, anyways, reviews! (Also, by the way, I'll only do I dare/question every chapter! Things are pouring out here!)**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Thank you! *shoves lollipop in mouth***

**The Golden Sun: I WILL! :D**

**A way to uncreative girl: Thank you! :)**

**Mariovsluigi14: Oooh, I'll make them play it in the next chapter, promise! :)**

**ProGamer13: GIRL POWER! *bursts out some serious PMS moves***

**EuphoricMusicalRainbowLover48: GIRL POWER RULEZZZZZ *bursts out dancing with mop***

**NoamilovesJelsa: Thanks! You're amazing yourself! :)**

**Alright, got a dare today! **

**Kat**: **Hi kat hear agian anyyyyways sorry for not reaviewing I've been busy with wattpad but I have a qouestion and two dares. 1. Do you guys think that abc's once upon a time did good on geting actors to play elsa , anna and kristoff ? 2. Bunny I dare you to hop around singing " I'm a kangaro , I'm a preaty kangaro! " while haveing on a fake pouch with a baby kangaro in it. 3. Jack I dare you to take a shower and during the REALLY loud! ( guys get your cameras and tape reacorders) annyways love the story and see ya soon bye!**

**Haii Kat! Anyways, here's the answer to your question!**

**Elsa: I dunno, the actor's are pretty good.**

**Anna: I LOVE THEM! ^-^**

**Kristoff: *shrugs* MEEP.**

**Alright, BUNNYYYYYY!**

**Bunny: WUT?**

***holds up pouch with a little plush kangaroo in it* you have to hop around singing 'I'm a pretty kangaroo' while wearing this.**

**Bunny: Ha! There's no way I'm doing tha-**

***loud crazy shriek* DO IT OR I'LL HAVE RABBIT SOUP FOR DINNER!**

**Bunny: O.O *immediately puts on the pouch* I'm… a pretty kangaroo….. I'm a pretty kangaroo…**

**Jack: THISISHILARIOUSOMFGHE'SAPRETTYKANGAROOIKNEWIT**

**Now for the 3****rd**** dare!**

**Jack *in shower* AND I SET FIIIIIIIRRRREEEE TO DA RAIIIIIIINNN I WATCH IT POUR AS I TOUCH YOUR FAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE…..**

**Elsa and the others: *clicks the recorder on* He's never going to believe this. u**

**Jack: *still in shower* I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORRLLLLLL, LIFE IS PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC! *starts to dance around***

**Others: *dies of laughter***

**W-Well…. *laughs uncontrollably* thank you for the reviews and see-**

**Jack: DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY ACROSS DA SKYYYYYYY WHOA, WHOA! SO INTENSE!**

**U Guess Jack is still enjoying his shower, anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_THIRD PERSON_

**(Author's Note): More Jelsa fluff will appear guys! So stick around! **

The car/sleigh landed on one of the concrete roofs of New Jersey. Fortunately, it was nighttime. A good time to collect little kids' teeth. Although, this must've been easier since there's more of them… right?

"So, who's in favor of teaming up?" Nora announced, hands were raised

"Fine, go with your own pair. Whoever gets the most teeth wins. Come on, North." Nora grinned and hauled him away. Sandra and Sandy flew off in a small, golden, plane. The 2 Tooth Fairies flew off in a house. The 2 pooka's dived in a hole. Leaving the 2 awkward Guardians of Fun alone.

"So…." Jack awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck

"So." Elsa said, flatly

"Y-You wanna go in that house?" Jack pointed to a house with baby blue paint on the outside

Elsa just limply nodded as the both flew in the window.

The 2 eyes widened as they saw a couple tangled in with each other, they do not want to see what was under the covers.

"Um, I guess this was the wrong room." Jack said said, sheepishly

"Definitely the wrong room." Elsa said and they both scurried out to the window

"Well that was pretty accurate." Elsa said as she nervously chuckled

"It was," Jack opened the window and they saw a little child, sleeping soundly. Elsa slowly reached under the child's pillow, and took out the chipped tooth. Jack put a small coin under the child's pillow.

"Where next?"

"I think we should-" the 2 accidentally squeezed into each other while trying to get out from the window, making their faces apart from each other in merely inches. They stood in the said position, mesmerized by each others' eyes.

"Oh, um, sorry." Elsa and Jack said in unison

"So, um, ladies first?" Jack stepped aside

"Thanks."

XxXxXxXx

"Where we headin' to, Sheila?" Bunny said as he leaped through one of his tunnels

"Don't 'Sheila' me." Bonnie huffed as she ran through her tunnel

"Touchy, I like it."

"Don't get your flirt on me, lover boy." Bonnie huffed flatly

They both popped out in a room with light yellow wallpaper. They got the tooth and put the coin under the pillow.

"Now let's go-"

A hiss made Bonnie scream and jump in Bunny's arms so he's carrying her bridal style. "What the bloody hell was that?!" Bonnie screeched softly, so not to wake the child. Several cages nearby hold 5, vicious, venomous, fang baring snakes. "SNAKES!" Bonnie screeched. Bunny just chuckled as he dived into another hole.

XxXxXxXx

"Last one to reach the house gets nothing for Christmas," Nora smirked

"Hey, that's what I say!"

Nora dropped down into a chimney, then popping out from another one in another house. Then, jumping in another, but something was stopping her from jumping out. She saw that she was stuck against North, forth they were stuck at the same chimney. Chest to chest.

"What the?!" They both said in unison as they struggled to get free from the chimney AND from the awkward sexual tension.

XxXxXxXx

"So, this is what you do too, huh?" Tooth asked quietly as they looked down upon a sleeping child, looking like a peaceful angel.

"Yeah, used to do it alone for some time." Tan murmured as he gently placed the coin under the pillow

"They look so peaceful, you know that? Seeing them sleep, it's my favorite part of the job." Tooth whispered

"Yeah, it's good to see someone understand. The other's think it's kind of creepy." Tan said, Tooth couldn't help but laugh

"You're a good guy, Tan, you're a good guy." Tooth smiled, then they turned back to the sleeping child

"Thanks."

XxXxXxXx

The 2 golden puffballs drifted through various households, looking for slumbering children with little teeth hiding under their pillows.

For the first time, the 2 could easily understand each other. All those years of having trouble to communicate through a game of charades is hard. It feels great for them to finally have someone to talk to.

_So, wait, your name's Sandra?_

_Technically, yes but it's not my full name._

_What is your full name?_

_Cassandra._

_Cassandra, that's cute._

_Oh shut up, we have collecting to do._

There they spotted the 2 Guardians of Fun putting another tooth in their growing bag of teeth. They followed them into a room and they saw them take another tooth, but they quickly snagged it away from them.

"Hey! Sandy, that's not fair!" Jack called

_Life isn't fair, Jack. _Sandy signed with golden letter words as both of them started to take off

"Grr, Sandra, I'll get you back for this!" Elsa said

_I'll like to see you try. _Sandra smiled innocently as she made a golden race car, hauled Sandy in, and droe away

"Let's get em-"Jack started to hover but Elsa stopped him

"No, don't. It's no use. She's too fast. That car can rip off your flesh in minutes." Elsa said

Just then, Eve flew up to them. Her necklace glowed brighter than usual and her face had shown seriousness. "Both of you, go to Nora's car, now." She said

"What? Why, we need to collect-"

"No time to explain, just go." Then Eve disappeared

The 2 shrugged, and then flew off.

XxXxXxXx

"Guys, get in." Nora said as soon as the 2 were in sight. She was already at the driver's seat, with the rest of them at the back.

"Why? What's wrong?" The 2 said in unison

"There's something going on, something bad." She pointed to the small globe that hovered on the dashboard. Every country seems to be okay, the lights were flickering with believing children. But a specific little town was slowly getting covered in very familiar black sand particles.

Arendelle….

**(Author's Note): Holy shizzles! That was the most intense cliffhanger I've had yet! And as another part of my despicable torture as a crazy author, there's plenty more heart attacking cliffhangers to come! *low, mischievous laugh/shriek* so stick around! *laughs like an evil villain in those Disney movies***

**Guardians: Jesus, get this woman to be immobilized or something. O_O**

***grabs butter knife* biatches what did you say?! onO**

**Guardians: *runs away* HAAALP!**

**Anywhoozers, reviews! Also, I decided that I should do ALL of your dares cuz why not? *shrugs***

**Mariovsluigi: Thank you! Also, here is the video that I took when Jack and Elsa played the game. ENJOY! By the way, mariovsluigi dared Elsa and Jack to play slender of outlast or something, I dunno.**

**(Jack: Holy shizzles this is creepy**

**Elsa: Wut was that**

**Jack: Go the other way**

**Elsa: Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate**

**Jack: There's that static thing again**

**Elsa: Go inside the building**

**Jack: WHAT THE FUDGE WAS THAT**

**Elsa: HOLY SHIZZLES THE SLENDYMAN HAS COME!**

**Jack: I JUST CRAPPED MY PANTS 0-0**

**Elsa: GROSS! You literally did!)**

**I literally peed my pants watching this…. XD**

**A way to uncreative girl: THANKYOUOMGTHISISDABESTTHINGEVER *dumps face in ice cream***

**XoxSnOwFLaKexoX: Thank you! :3**

**OoPoPcAnDy: XD**

**Jack: YOU WANNA HEAR MEH BOOGIE?! :D**

**Crystalgolem248: Hai! Welcome to the family! *hugs REAL tight***

**Elsa: You're strangling her. O.o**

***lets go* Oopsie, Anywhoozers, she or he (please forgive me) asked the Guardians to sing a sappy love song! So here they are!**

"_**There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard  
>No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart<br>Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
>Like a, shoebox of photographs<br>With sepia-toned loving  
>Love is the answer,<br>At least for most of the questions in my heart  
>Like why are we here? And where do we go?<br>And how come it's so hard?  
>It's not always easy and<br>Sometimes life can be deceiving  
>I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together<strong>_

_**Mmm, it's always better when we're together  
>Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together<br>Well, it's always better when we're together  
>Yeah, it's always better when we're together" <strong>_***they groove out with their unbelievably talented voices while Sandra beat boxes***

**Others: …**

**Jack: I want her**

**North: Yep, she's a keeper**

**Bunny: I want a girlfriend**

**Tooth: His teeth…. OMGTHEY'RESOBEAUTIFULTHEYBLINDME**

**Sand: u (she's so f****** adorable)**

**Welp, looks like they're love sick. Guess it's the mood of the song, though.**

**The Golden Sun: OMG! I SHIP ALL OF THEM! *runs around throwing candy in the air***

**ElvisRules14: GIRL POWER FOREVER! *ahem* now that my crazy PMS antics are done, let's get your dare be done!**

**GIRLS:**

"**Why couldn't you have just stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!  
>I hope you're happy!<br>I hope you're happy now  
>I hope you're happy how you<br>Hurt your cause forever  
>I hope you think you're clever!"<strong>

"**I hope you're happy  
>I hope you're happy, too<br>I hope you're proud how you  
>Would grovel in submission<br>To feed your own ambition."**

**BOYS:**

"**Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
>I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.<br>I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
>There's no need to be unhappy.<strong>

**Young man, there's a place you can go.  
>I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.<br>You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
>Many ways to have a good time.<strong>

**It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
>It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.<strong>

**They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
>You can hang out with all the boys ...<strong>

**It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
>It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A."<strong>

**Girls: *dances around***

**Elsa: OMFGTHISISSOFUN**

**Skylarxox: OMG2TREATSTODAYOMFGTHANKYOUSOMUCH *cries of happiness***

**Anyways, thank you for all the lovely reviews and see you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

THIRD PERSON

"What the...?"

Waves of black sand danced through the air. Tons of black horses galloped in the air and started entering households. It's been much worse, since there's been 2 boogeymen/women around. Screams and cries of poor innocent children waking up from nightmares rang throughout.

Nora stopped her car on a roof. "Alright, people! Let's spread out and try to eliminate as many horses as you can!" Tan ordered

"AND REMEMBER-" Nora started

"NEVER BE AFRAID!" All of them said in unison

Before all of them could charge, North scoffed and pushed Nora away. "We'll take it from here, ladies."

Nora crossed her arms. "Watch what your saying, we aren't who you think we are. Heck, we might end up protecting you."

"Let's just see about that," North said

"Would ya stop yer dilly dallying?" Bunny interrupted

"We have a herd of horses to disintegrate!" Bonnie continued

"Right..."

Sandra made a golden arrow and it pointed above them, were a giant herd of black horses were forming up in the sky.

"Those who can fly, try to attack the horses in the sky. Bonnie and Bunny, you 2 take care of the horses on the ground." North said

They all nodded and apread ways.

_-Okay, Bob, turn on the battle music! (Bob is my musician, by the way)-_

The 2 fairies sped therough the air, readying their wings.

Their velvet colored wings sliced through each horse, neighing in shock before disappearing into puffs of black sand.

""Did this happen to you guys before?" Tan yelled over the battle

"Yeah, Pitch attacked us once." Tooth answered back as her wing sliced through a horse. "He even- agh!"

Tooth crashed against a nightmare horse, sending her plummeting towards the ground. She tried to flap her wings but found them quite numb. She screamed in shock as she shut her eyes. As she was about to impact against the ground, a pair of hands caught her and keeping her in safety.

"Tooth? Tooth are you alright?" A frantic voice said, she opened her eyes to find another pair of amethyst eyes looking back at her in worry. Tan held her in his arms, bridal style

Tooth fluttered her wings as she scooted away from him, slightly blushing. "O-Okay? Yeah, I am. T-Thanks." She stuttered

He flashed her a pearly white smile. "No problem."

Her little heart beated faster as he flew off.

_-Bob, no skrillex! You're ruining the romantic moment.-_

The 2 bunnies ran across house roof's, hitting every horse they see with boomeranga and daggers. Their breaths heavy due to the continuous running.

"Hold up," Bunny crouched, putting his paws on his knees as he panted

"Come on, fluffball! Get your head in the game!" Bonnie excitedly jumped up and down around Bunny

"How the bloody hell your not exhausted?" Bunny asked

"Hey! Opportunities like these rarely happen. So I make the most of it."

"Watch out!" Bunny called, he then threw his boomerang towards her she ducked in time for the horse behind her to get hit by Bunny's boomerang

But as soon as she got up, Bunny's boomerang hit her on the back of her head, making her topple over and land on, guess what? Bunny.

"Ow!" Bonnie yelped. The 2 blushed as Bonnie scrambled of off him.

"Next time, be careful where you aim." Bonnie growled, but inside, she was furiously blushing.

_-Bob, wtf. No mature content!"-_

Nora and North backed up against a wall as nightmares cornered them.

"Nora... what are we gonna do?" North whispered

Nora scanned her surroundings. She spotted a lamp post. An idea sprouted in her mind as she reached in her coat pocket and took out a grappling hook.

"Grab on." Nora ordered

"What? Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

North wrapped his arms around her waist. Nora shot the hook towards the lamppost, it latched on the thing safely.

She made an effort to haul herself and North away to safety.

_Jesus Christ this man is heavy. _Nora thought

_-Bob! Stop feeding North cookies!-_

Sandra tried her best to turn any nightmare into a good dream.

She looked at the poor sleeping child infront of her. She squirmed in her sleep as a nightmare of her being chased by scary wolves appeared above her head. Sandra smiled sadly, then she tpuched the nightmare with her finger. Tje wolves turned into cute adorable puppies and the girl smiled in her sleep.

Sandy smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

_-Bob prepare cuz Jelsa is coming to townnnnnm-_

The 2 winter spirits shot ice out of their staffs. 4 nightmares froze into oblivion.

"Nice shot, Snowflake." Jack smirked

"Snowflake?" Elsa asked

Jack blushed. "O-Oh, it's just a nickname. Reminds me of you. You can change it if you want." He smiled shyly, running a hand through his ruffled hair

"N-No, it's okay. I kind of like it, actually." She smiled

He gave her a warm smile.

And for the first time in forever (pun pun pun) she felt her heart beat fast.

**(Author's Note): hello there my beautiful muffins! I know I hadn't updated for a while cuz I got sick and a bit busy. Anyways, merry xmas! *dances aroundd***

**North:it's over. -_-**

**Oh, okay. *sad face***

**Anyways, this chap will be kind of boring but the next ones will be intense! Hint: It has a certain couple accidentally kissing. Guess who!**

**Okay, reviews!**

**OoPoPcAnDy-LOL XD my favorite line there was:**

**Jack: IM NOT MAD! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR OUTFIT! I JUST DON'T**

**Elsa: I'm getting the feeling that you're upset... 0_o**

**Jack: IM NOT UPSET!**

**Elsa: 0_0**

**LOL, Jack why so emo? XD**

**Jack: IM NOT EMO!**

**O.O**

**A way to uncreative girl: *mouth full cuz of cake* thanshk a lot! Yer pwetty awshum too!**

**XoxSnOwFLaKexoX: JELSA4EVER! :D**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanks! Here, have some chocolate. *hands you chocolate* :3**

**Mariovsluigi4:you're welcome! Okay, let s make your dare happen! Mariovsluigi4 dared both bunnies to play five bights at freddys! This is going to be hilarious! XD**

**(Bunny: God this is creepy**

**Bonnie: Stop finching ya big baby**

**Bunny: *puts up camera* where did the other one go?**

**Bonnie: Why won't the dude on the phone shut up?**

**Bunny: *Puts down camera* Agh! **

**Bonnie: Relax, ya gumby. It's just the fan. -_-**

**Bunny: *shudder* just the fan... just the fan...**

***both animatronics are gone***

***they get jumpscared by Chica***

**Bunny:OnO *he accidentally punches Bonnie in the face***

**Bonnie: *growls* run.**

**Bunny: *screams and runs away*)**

**XD **

**The Golden Sun: RUN FOR YER LIFE!**

**DreamADreamAndLiveIt: Of course I will! *sinister laugh* thanks!**

**Rose Phantom Frost: Hai Rose! It's not everyday when reviewers introduce themselves. I'm a major fan of The Phantom Of The Opera too so of course I will do your dare! Rose dared Jack to dress up as the Phantom and Elsa as Christine. Then they have to sing a song from The Phantom of The Opera.**

***after they dress up***

**Jack: The clothes are so tight! 0_o**

**Elsa: Why is this dress itchy?**

**Alright you lovebirds, sing!**

_**ELSA:**_

_**In sleep he sang to me**_

_**In dreams he came**_

_**The voice that calls to me and speaks my name**_

_**And do I dream again I find**_

_**The Phantom of The Opera**_

_**Is inside my mind**_

_**JACK:**_

_**Sing once again with me**_

_**Our strange duet**_

_**My power over you grows stronger yet**_

_**And though you turn from me to glance behind**_

_**The Phantom of The Opera is there**_

_**Is inside your mind**_

_**ELSA:**_

_**Those who have seen your face**_

_**Draw back in fear **_

_**I am the mask you wear**_

_**JACK:**_

_**It's me they hear...**_

***starts tearing up and clapping* that was... beautiful..**

**Crystalgolem248: Thank you! :3 And you're welcome!**

**ElvisRules48: Thanks! And don't worry... there'll be more... *evil chuckle***

**Squid: Thank you! :)**

**Guest:Okay! :)**

**Thank you my beautiful muffins for reviewing! And *sneeze* see yall in da next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there mah beautiful muffins!**

**So sorry, but this is not a beloved chapter.**

**But I have something to ask you guys.**

**You see, I saw that I was going too far with the story plot here and the characters were supposed to know each other very well, but how can they know each other when they barely talk to each other?**

**So my friend gave me an idea.**

**"Why don't you make a one shot book?"**

**I might post a new book for this, and the one shot's and arcs may happen in the different Iines in the story plot, whether before, while, or after. Some are funy, some are fluffy, sometimes sad.**

**This idea may sound stupid, but it's up to you, my muffins.**

**SO ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS SECTION! DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO DO THIS OR NAH?**

**IT'S ALRIGHT, SAY ANYTHING YOU WANT. I really need your guys help on this. And who knows? I might make some embarrasing stuff here for our fellow guardians... *evil laugh***

**Jack: Oh no...**

**Elsa: Dear God, please don't**

**Nora: *holds up vegetable* may the power of healthy food compel you!**

***hiss* You're going to have a fun time with North, Nora. Don't worry... *evil chuckle***

**North: 0_o**

**Anyways... *throws muffins and chocolate at readers* see you guys in the next chap!l**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Guys! I'm posting pictures of them at DeviantArt! Search my account (FrostedSnowMuffins) if you wanna see Nora, Sandra, Tan, Bonnie, and Patricia. I sketched them myself! Although, I am a cruddy sketcher. Sorry if it's ugly.**

**Also, yes.I'll be making a one shot book. Most of you wanted it, so yeah.**

**Do you guys even read these stuff?**

THIRD PERSON

They all looked over the edge of the car, looking over if there were any more nightmares as Nora drove the car.

Adrenaline was still buzzing through their veins, leaving them tired, sweaty, or both. Making the benefit of having 2 winter spirits around more beneficial.

Elsa let a cool breeze go through the car, making everyone sigh.

Then it hit her.

She felt an unfamiliar pang of nervousness in her chest. Her heart suddenly plummeed to the bottom of her stomach as she felt her blue eyes widen. She glanced at Jack, and for some reason, he looked the same. His skin turned paler than usual and his ocean eyes were bugging out of their sockets. They glanced at each other, before Elsa went scurrying to Nora and Sandra. She placed a hand on her shoulder as she put her staff to her side.

"Nora, head back to Arendelle. Go to Jane's house..." she muttered sternly

"What? Why?" Nora sputtered

"We need to make sure that they're okay." Elsa said, then she whispered somehinng thatcould only be heard by the 2. "Besides, I can feel something in my boobs..."

"With a grin from Sandra, Nora spun the wheel.

"Who's Jane?" Jack asked, sittig next to Elsa

"You know a dude named Jamie, right?" Elsa said, flatly

Jack looks at her, surprised. "H-How'd you-"

"That's how I know." Elsa said

Jack slowly nodded, getting the idea.

It didn't matter if she's tired. She wanted to know if she's okay. Patricia held a large amount of anger towards Jane and Seth and her friends. She wanted to keep her safe. She was the sister she once had. She had to keep them safe. As their guardian and as their friend.

_(Bob, enter the background music, since I'm too lazy to write the trip.)_

Nora skidded her car on the roof of Jane's home. Elsa practically stumbled out.

"Elsa!" She heard the others call, but she kept on flying down towards her window. She looked to her right and saw Frost with her. She nodded at him in acknowledgement.

She threw the window open and barreled in. She frantically searched throughout the dark room, that's when she stepped on something...

She looked down, to find her foot on someone's hand. She trailed the shadowy figure of their mother, knocked out cold with rope around her arms and legs.

Elsa let out a sharp scream as she backed away, bumpinng into Jack. "Hey, it's okay. She's not dead... it's gonna be alright..." Jack said, carefully, but doubtfully wrapping her arms around her.

The others heard the scream and came rushing in. "What happened?" Asked Tan

Tooth gasped as she spotted the unconscious woman on the floor.

"Stop and the kid dies."

They looked around and saw Patricia, grinning evilly as she held a squirming bag. A head popped up, and Jane looked at them with wide and terrified eyes. Her mouth was sealed shut by black sand. Next was a terrified Seth, in the same condition.

"SETH!" Bonnie cried

"JANE!" Elsa screeched, then she halted forward but she stopped as Patricia held a knife over Jane's neck

"One wrong move and she'll be gone."

Elsa backed away, but she kept her staff pointed at the woman.

"Patricia! You've gone too far!" Nora spat. Sandra made a face and did a punching motion with her hands

"Save your mouth, Clausse. Besides, WE have more stuff in mind..."

Pitch appeared, holding another sack. He pulled Jamie and Sophie out. Jamie and Sophie had black sand over their mouths, muffling their screams

"NO!" Bunny screamed

"JAMIE!" Jack cried

"Get ready to prepare for another dark age, Guardians. " Pitch cackled

Then, the 2 shot a spark of black sand towards the Guardians, flinging them unto the wall. The sensation was... weird. An unknown energy buzzed through their veins and they felt their energy immediately seep away.

With one final cackle, the 2 vanished, bringig the children with them.

They all fell on the floor with a thud.

As Elsa recovered, she burst into tears. Bonnie just fell to her knees as she whimpered helplessly. How stupid they were! They let them take the kids. Jack came to her side and started to try and comfort Elsa. Bunny kept punching the wall. Nora had her head on her hands, while North anxiously paced the room. Tooth and Tan went to take care of their 2 dream makers comforted the 2 weeping girls.

"Why?" Elsa croaked

"Look, Snowflake, we'll find a way to have them back. I promise..." Jack whispered

Elsa expected the unnatural. She expected the storm to come out of her, to release the monster that was in her. She expected the worse...

Nothing.

Elsa lifted her head, feeling suddenly warm. She took her staff, and tried to frost the wall...

Nothing happened, the wall stayed normal.

"Huh?" She said out loud

"I can't fly!" Tan shrieked as he tried to lift off the ground

Tooth jumped and tried to flutter her wings, only to be able to face plant on the floor.

"Neither can I!"

Nora and North groaned. "Why do I feel weak all of a sudden?" Nora groaned

"As if I'm old again. " North followed

"No offense, North. But you are old." Sandy signed with goldenletters

"Haha, funny."

can't make my tunnels!" Bonnie shrieked

"So can't I !" Bunny whined

"Guys, do you know what this means?" Sandra signed, and for some reason, she wasn't floating.

"They drained our powers."

**Hello there my beautiful muffins!**

**IMPORTANT! As I mentioned, I am going to upload pictures of the Guardians, exept for Elsa. You guys know what she looks like already. Look up my account, FrostedSnowMuffins.**

**Sorry, but the accidental kiss won't happen yet.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT, EXPECT A ONE SHOT BOOK SOON! :)**

**ANYWHOOZERS,REVIEWS! **

**SMr. Freeze- well, I'm here now! *throws some muffins around***

**Mariovsluigi4- Thanks! Oh, and lets make your dare happen! The dare is- everybody plays FNAF, except for Jelsa and Bonny. They watch their reactions.**

**Jelsa: Yassssss, no more scary games for us!**

**Bonny: *they both grab popcorn***

**(Nora: why can't I move? **

**North: wut is this sorcery?**

**Tan:what's this thing called a agin? A coputa?**

**Tooth: a computer, Tan. *facepalms***

**Sandra: this is so much fun!**

**Sandy: nothing is happening yet.**

**Pitch: why am I here?**

**Patricia: author dragged us here beyond our will.**

***jumpscare***

**North: Agh! *punches computer screen***

**Nora: Great, you broke it.)**

***dies of laughter.* No! My dear computer!**

**Crystalgolem248- Hello and merry xmas to you too! Okay, dare time! BONNIE!**

**Bonnie: wut?**

***pushes her in a room full of snakes***

**Bonnie: the fu- agh!**

***shut the door* I'm so sorry Bonnie... and yes,, crystalgolem248, you are cruel... like****me. *evil laugh***

***opens door, to find every snake dead, and Bonnie in the middle of the room with a satisfied smirk on her face***

**Bonnie: *cracks knuckles* can I go now?**

***shudders* yes...**

**Bonnie: *walks away, badass style***

**The Golen Sun- He's coming! AGJDODNDMBFJXMBDHSKSMN**

**A way to uncreative girl- omg, thanks! Here, have some new year chocolate cake! *hands you cake***

**Denise Siah- well, no need to wait, mah friends! Here is the update!**

**OoPoPcAnDy- XD**

**Jack: THIS COUNTRY IS UPSET.**

**Jack: WITH ABSURD PRICES**

**Jack: 5 $ MEAL AT MCDONALDS?! I NEED MORE MEAT IN MY DIET!**

**Elsa:is he alright?**

**Merida:it'll wear off**

**Elsa: you mean thisis NORMAL?! 0_o**

**VioletIceHeart- OMg, please don't eat yourself! I need more awesome muffins like you! *hugs giant muffin* merry xmas to you tooooooooo!**

**Cranky neighbor: shut up!**

**NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP! BECAUS IT'S XMAS!**

**Cranky neighbor: F*** you!**

**Oh, big talk huh? Why don't you go up here and say that to me, huh buddy?! Yeah, I have a group of mutated Guardians that will kick your ass!**

**Guardians: 0_0**

**Come on! Fight meh, bruh! **

**Guardians: *puts tape over mouth my mouth***

**Mrphheksmdjcjrmnc**

**ElvisRules41- Hai! Thank you! Also, I think the reason why people ship BunnyxTooth-**

**Bunny and Tooth: WAT? THEY SHIP US TOGETHER? AGAHAGAHAGAHAGAG *FAINTS***

**Yes, they do. *rolls eyes* maybe because theydon't want to ship Tooth with Jack. And North and Sandy isn't a good option so they go with Bunny.. I think. Yes, Iand I feel a very jelly Tan and Bonnie over here. *wiggles eyebrows***

**Tan andBonnie: shaddup**

**Bob: why thank you! :3**

**Here is your dare happening!**

**GUARDIANS:**

**Underneath these stares, I hear the sneers and feel the glares of my uncle, aunt and cousin. Can't believe how cruel they are, it stings my lightning scar, to know they'll never give me what I want.**

***continues lyrics that I forgot, sorry. :3***

**NaomilovesJelsa- thanks! I'm a little bit better now. :)**

**Guest- hai, Patch! Okay, Pippo! Confess to the walking icicle now!**

**Elsa:don't you dare call me an icicle!**

**Pippo: oh, um... you see... I kind of... like her...**

**Elsa: what kind of like? *smirks***

**Pippo: you see, um... agggh! I can't do dis! *runs away***

**Dude guy- well, here's da update!**

**XoxSnOwFLaKexoX- Murry xmas! :)**

**Rose Phantom Frost- I agree, they are the cutest couple ever! Okay, I can't wait for your dare! *fangirls***

**Elsa and Jack: *they gracefully slide across the ice, like they're dancing***

**Jack:There's a calm surrender,**

**To the rush of day.**

**Elsa:**

**When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away**

**Both:**

**And can you feel the love tonight**

**Itis where we are...**

***they stop, chest to chest, their faces near each other as they gazeinto each others' s eyes***

**Kiss...**

**Just kiss,...**

***they just stand there***

**Why aren't you kissing,...?**

**Do you guys even know how to kiss?**

**Woo! That was a long AN. Anyways, see you guhs in da next chapter! *throws muffins at readers***


End file.
